The Way You Look Tonight
by cmaddict
Summary: My first shot at romance. Songfic. Oneshot. Someone happens to wander back into Jason Gideon's life, with surprising consequences. Please R&R!


**Just a short little fluffy songfic I happened to write one day. I promise, I'm still working on my other CM/ NCIS fic, but I happened to get the inspiration from Michael Buble's song "The Way You Look Tonight." Please R&R! And yes, this is a oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mark Gordan, blah blah blah. Song from Michael Buble's self-titled album, originally released by (I think) Frank Sinatra (maybe).**

Jason Gideon sat dejectedly at his desk. He rifled through some papers, trying to look busy, but his mind was elsewhere. Far away elsewhere. The BAU was going smoothly—at least, relatively speaking. Things just weren't the same after she left. Oh, they had found an adequate replacement, but the team dynamic was different.

She had brought something different than Emily Prentiss ever could. She brought spunk, a hardcore kind of energy. He used to love seeing her espresso-colored head bent over her desk, furiously studying the case at hand. He would watch her sleep on the plane after a grueling mystery had been solved. Her face looked so peaceful.

The persistent ringing of the telephone broke into his reverie. He picked up his cell, glancing at the caller I.D. His stomach tightened as he saw who it was. "Hello?" he answered.

"Hey, Gideon," the soft feminine voice replied.

"Elle," he almost sighed the name.

"It's been a long time."

He chuckled. "It sure has."

"So how are things going?"

"Pretty well." Gideon stood so he could walk around to the other side of the desk. "We've had several interesting cases since you left."

"Oh?"

"A Guantanamo Bay detainee threatening to release a chemical agent on D.C., Reid was kidnapped by a psychopathic maniac, Morgan was arrested, and a new Jack the

Ripper hit the United States."

Elle laughed, a sound pleasant to Gideon's ears. "Sounds like business as usual for the BAU."

Gideon chuckled again. "Something like that." He paused, not wanting to ask the question.

Elle broke the silence. "You're wanting to ask how I'm doing."

_Damn, I forgot how good she was._ He laughed nervously. "Yeah, I guess I am."

She sighed. "I'm fine, Gideon. I just… miss everyone."

Gideon felt his stomach knotting again. "We miss you too, Elle." _I miss you so much more._ "Hey, do you want to go dancing tonight?"

"Dancing? I haven't danced in forever, Gideon."

"So? I know this great place."

There was a long pause on the other end of the line. "Pick me up at seven?"

Gideon grinned. "You got it."

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Gideon felt like a high school boy at his first prom when he walked up the steps to Elle's apartment. It hadn't changed much in the time he knew her, except that it had been where she was almost murdered. Shaking that thought from his head, he rang the doorbell.

Elle opened the door and Gideon's jaw dropped. She wore a glittery red dress flowing around her knees. Her hair softly lay on her bare shoulders. She smiled at Gideon when she saw his expression. "I take it you like this," she said, putting two slim fingers under his jaw and pushing it up.

"Wow," he whispered. He offered his arm to her as she grabbed her handbag.

She gently took his arm and leaned into him. "You look pretty 'wow' yourself," she whispered, her breath tickling his ear. She pulled her front door shut behind her, and Gideon escorted her to his car.

Not long after, they pulled up to a club just outside the Alexandria city limits. Gideon helped her out of the car and escorted her to the door. A live jazz band played "Come Fly With Me" as couples swirled around the large dance floor.

_**Once I get you up there, I'll be holding you so near**_

_**You may hear the angels cheer 'cause we're together**_

A waiter led them to a booth in the corner. "What may I get you to drink?" he asked, handing them two menus.

Elle started to order, but Gideon stopped her. "Can we get a bottle of Chateau D'Angles, to start?" Elle shot Gideon a surprised look, but he ignored it.

"Certainly, sir, I'll be right back."

Elle waited until the waiter left before she said something. "You didn't have to get one that expensive."

Gideon leaned back and smiled slightly. "Let's just say we're celebrating old friends."

"_Just_ old friends?" Elle whispered.

Gideon didn't know what to say. Thankfully, the waiter arrived with their bottle of wine. He poured it into their glasses. Elle and Gideon ordered their meals, and the waiter left again.

Elle sipped her wine. "So, how is everyone?"

Gideon smiled. "Fine. Morgan's the same old Casanova wanna-be. Hotch is as uptight as he always was, Reid is still the same old genius, and J.J. is as busy as ever."

"I heard something about a little trouble with Reid?"

Gideon's face darkened. "He was kidnapped and tortured by a serial killer suffering from dissociative identity disorder."

Elle's pretty face grew worried. "Is he okay?"

Gideon nodded. "Now he is. We thought for a while we had lost him, just like—" he stopped himself.

Elle looked into his eyes. "Just like me?"

Gideon nodded.

Elle smiled and played with her glass. "Nice to know I was loved."

Gideon caught her eyes. "You still are."

Elle smiled, and Gideon felt his chest tighten. _Oh God._ Elle looked up as the familiar strains of a song floated through the air. "I love this song!" she exclaimed.

Gideon stood and held out his hand to her. She took it, and he led her to the dance floor. He took her right hand in his left, and let his right hand settle softly on her waist. Her hand rested ever so lightly on his shoulder.

_**Someday, when I'm awfully low**_

_**And the world is cold, I will feel aglow**_

_**Just thinking of you**_

_**And the way you look tonight**_

His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they glided across the floor. Gideon's steps were smooth, and Elle followed his lead effortlessly.

_**You're lovely, with your smile so warm**_

_**And your cheek so soft, there is nothing for me**_

_**But to love you**_

_**Just the way you look tonight**_

Elle allowed herself to rest against his firm body. Gideon breathed in her perfume, a soft feminine scent. The room around them disappeared, until it was just them and the music, lost in their own world.

_**With each word your tenderness grows**_

_**Tearing my fears apart**_

_**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose**_

_**Touches my foolish heart**_

_**You're lovely, never ever change**_

_**Keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it**_

'_**Cause I love you**_

_**Just the way you look tonight.**_

As the interlude played, Gideon pulled away from her slightly. "What happened, Elle? Why did you leave us?"

Elle shook her brown curls and smiled wanly. "I couldn't do it anymore. I couldn't relive the nightmare every time I looked at a crime scene photo. I could never get past it."

Gideon glanced away, troubled. Elle let go of his hand and gently touched his cheek. "But I never, ever forgot you."

Gideon stared into her dark eyes. He pulled her close, feeling her warm breath on his neck. He softly sang into her ear:

_**With each word your tenderness grows**_

_**Tearing my fears apart**_

_**And that laugh that wrinkles your nose**_

_**Touches my foolish heart**_

Elle sighed contentedly, letting go of his hand and wrapping her other arm around his neck as he continued to sing.

_**You're lovely, never ever change**_

_**Keep that breathless charm, won't you please arrange it**_

'_**Cause I love you**_

_**Just the way you look tonight**_

_**Just the way you look tonight**_


End file.
